pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
PriPara: Magical Fashion
PriPara: Magical Fashion is a PriPara fanseries written by Cure Wonder. It is one of Cure Wonder's Pripara fanseries. Plot PriPara: Magical Fashion Episodes Hanari Morino is one of the idols in the program for special needs kids that allows them to attend Oshare Light Academy. Her mother Sakumotsu Morino works in that program; due to being Hanari's mother, she can get in without having to take the entrance exam. However, Sakumotsu insists on Hanari taking the exam. Hanari then becomes an idol and enters the world of PriPara. Characters Main Characters Triple H *'Hanari Morino:' the first main character of the series. She appears to be a distant, cold, and aloof girl at first, but she is actually a shy, quiet, and timid girl with a warmer, friendlier side. Her main brand is Cute Angel. Her Magiemblem is a pink, sparkly heart and her manager is Chanel. *'Himura Fujimoto:' the second main character of the series. She appears to be antisocial, unfriendly, and hard to approach at first, but she is actually a reserved girl with an outgoing and approachable side. Her main brand is Cute Angel. Her Magiemblem is a purple, swirly cloud and her manager is Coco. *'Himawari Natsuki:' the third main character of the series. She is a shy and skittish girl at first, but becomes cheerful and happy-go-lucky when befriended. Her main brand is Decora Fairy. Her Magiemblem is a yellow, shiny star and her manager is Hiyoko. Monochrome *'Kuroko Yamihane:' the fourth main character of the series. She comes off as having a dark aura, but is actually an energetic, outgoing, and tomboyish girl with a girly side to her. Her main brand is Black Princess. Her Magiemblem is a black lightning bolt and her manager is Karasu. *'Shiroba Hikarida:' the fifth main character of the series. She has a light aura and is a calm, gentle, and understanding girl. Her main brand is White Princess. Her Magiemblem is a white lightning bolt and her manager is Fukurou. *'Haiirone Kageno:' the sixth main character of the series. She comes of as having a murky aura and seems like a distant and withdrawn girl, but actually has a caring, big sister side to her. Her main brand is Goth Loli. Her Magiemblem is a gray cloud with a thunderbolt and her manager is Ahiru. Rivals Tres Rosas *'Barako Kanekami:' the self-proclaimed rival of Hanari Morino. She appears to be a kind, modest, and warm-hearted girl. However, this is an act; her true personality is more cruel, arrogant, and cold-hearted than her persona that she gives off to her fans and for first impressions with other idols. Her main brand is Goth Loli. Her Magiemblem is a crimson, sparkly rose and her manager is Koumori. *'Amada Matsuoka:' the self-proclaimed rival of Himura Fujimoto. She appears to be a friendly, approachable, and likable girl. However, this is an act; her true personality is more intimidating, cold, and hotheaded than her persona that she gives off to her fans and for first impressions with other idols. Her main brand is Loli Punk. Her Magiemblem is a dark red, shiny rose and her manager is Henrietta. *'Chikako Hashimoto:' the rival of Himawari Natsuki. She appears to be a cheerful, positive, and energetic girl. However, this is an act; her true personality is more negative, doubtful, and jealous than her persona that she gives off to her fans and for first impressions with other idols. Her main brand is Deco Loli. Her Magiemblem is a auburn, glittery rose and her manager is Yakan. Main Managers *'Chanel:' A white and brown dog who is Hanari's manager. She has a friendly and outgoing personality. She is protective and caring towards Hanari, but her energetic nature can come off as annoying. She ends her sentences with "~wan wan". *'Coco:' A chocolate brown dog who is Himura's manager. She has a kind and playful personality. She is helpful to Himura, but can often come off as meddling. She ends her sentences with "~rufu". *'Hiyoko:' A yellow chick who is Himawari's manager. She has a child-like and cheerful personality. She is kind to Himawari, but is serious when it comes to managing her. She ends her sentences with "~hiyo". *'Karasu:' A black crow who is Kuroko's manager. He has an energetic, outgoing, and boyish personality. He manages Kuroko well, but also wants to stop being self-conscious of others' opinions. He ends his sentences with "~kaa kaa". *'Fukurou:' A white owl who is Shiroba's manager. He has a patient, caring, and feminine personality. He cares for Shiroba and helps her if she is struggling. He ends his sentences with "~hou hou". *'Ahiru:' A gray and off-white duck who is Haiirone's manager. He has an outgoing and childish personality. He makes sure that Haiirone is doing well, but also wants her to be more open around others. He ends his sentences with "~gaa gaa". Rival Managers *'Koumori:' A lilac bat who is Barako's manager. She is an opportunist and has a holier-than-thou attitude. She constantly brags about Barako and keeps track of Barako's schedule. She ends her sentences with "~mori". *'Henrietta:' A light brown chicken who is Amada's manager. She is cowardly and has a big ego. She fawns over Amada and does Amada's hair and make-up. She ends her sentences with "~kokko". *'Yakan:' A brown nightingale who is Chikako's manager. He is caring, but is also easily influenced and intimidated by others. He worries about Chikako and cares for her well-being. He ends his sentences with "~hokekyo". Supporting Characters *'Hanari's Fan Club:' Fan club dedicated to adoring and protecting Hanari. They truly care for Hanari almost to the point of over-protectiveness. *'Sakumotsu Morino:' Hanari's mother who was a former idol who went by the nickname of Sakumomo before she retired. She is a kind yet no-nonsense woman with a strong sense of justice. *'Aika Hisakawa:' Head disciplinarian of Oshare Light Academy. She is lady-like and polite with a straightforward, kind heart. *'Aika's Unitmate #1:' WIP *'Aika's Unitmate #2:' She is a vocal doll. Brands Cute Angel Type: Lovely Main User(s): Hanari Morino and Himura Fujimoto Decora Fairy Type: Pop Main User(s): Himawari Natsuki Goth Loli Type: Cool Main User(s): Barako Kanekami and Haiirone Kageno Classic Natural Type: Natural Main User(s): Aika Hisakawa White Princess Type: Celeb Main User(s): Shiroba Hikarida Black Princess Type: Celeb Main User(s): Kuroko Yamihane Loli Punk Type: Cool Main User(s): Amada Matsuoka Deco Loli Type: Pop Main User(s): Chikako Hashimoto Terminology *Idol Rankings *Magiemblem *Magical Transformation *Magical Bracelet *MagiPri Voice *MagiPri Pass *Performance Microphones Trivia *This is the first PriPara fanseries to have magical girls and lolita fashion as its motifs. *This is the first PriPara fanseries to have more than one main character having a disability (for example, autism). Category:Fanseries Category:PriPara: Magical Fashion Category:User:Cure Wonder